A bandgap reference circuit device is a temperature independent voltage reference circuit used in integrated circuits. Typically, bandgap reference circuit devices produce a fixed or constant voltage and are generally insensitive to power supply variations, temperature changes, and/or device loading. Consequently, as a result of these features, the bandgap reference circuit device is one of the most popular high performance voltage reference circuits employed in the integrated circuit industry today. Nevertheless, extant bandgap reference circuit devices have drawbacks, some of which will be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein.